


I Thought We Already Were

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Foe, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Root/Shaw, Post-Canon, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold visits John's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought We Already Were

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [I Thought We Already Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405004) by [nourann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann)



> Translation into Chinese available: http://easechen.lofter.com/post/1d255b3b_863b4a7 Thanks to papesse

"Mr. Reese," Harold says. The words leave his lips like a promise. His hand makes an aborted movement, and a moment later he chuckles to himself, fondly. Bittersweet. "You know, it's funny. Whenever I wish to talk with you I keep reaching for my earpiece before I remember I no longer wear one. It's proving a difficult habit to break." He pauses to survey his surroundings, while a cool breeze tugs at his coat. He fidgets with the brim of his hat, sliding it between his fingers. Up in a nearby tree, a sparrow is watching him. "I think this spot is fitting, and pleasant enough. When we came here together, shortly after you took the job, you expressed a regret that you were likely to die in a place which didn't know your name. So I wanted to speak it out loud, just this once. To prove that you are remembered, if only by me. And not even by me, for much longer, I'm told. My heart is not what it was. Not merely in the metaphorical sense, though I suppose the sentiment applies."

 

Another pause is necessary while he collects himself. Reflexively, he straightens his glasses. Attached to the inside of the frame is a little tracking device, deactivated, but which he will never remove. "In many ways, events have concluded well. Root and Sameen are safe and together and, I believe, as happy as can possibly be. The war is over, the Machine restored. They'll be able to continue our work, saving the irrelevant numbers with the help of a new department which the government has set up. None of this would be possible without your brave actions. You saved the world from Samaritan, and...you made my world a better place while you were in it. I hope you know that. I hope you're at peace now."

 

Harold takes a deep breath. "I avoided coming here for so long. It feels...very final. But I owe it to you, to myself, to say goodbye. I can say with absolute certainty that I have loved, and always will love you, John H-."

 

Harold quietly completes the name, the name John's parents gave him. It is carried away on the wind, along with the rest of his secrets.


End file.
